First Blooming The Origin of Raw Back and Vine Tackle!
by Snowbird23
Summary: Sting Finds Himself Dealing with a New Threat and an Over Eager Fan.


_This was longer than I thought it would be_

"Why do they always Run?" Sting asked himself as he Zipped along the Buildings on his retractable Grappling Lines.

Sting jumped over the Night-lit Rooftops in Sorrento, FL as he Chased the Ring leader of a Recently Created Mob.

"Come on just give up!" Said Sting As he Began Running out of buildings to jump across. "Your Gang is down, We found the money you Stole. So just give up"

Sting jumped off the last building. nearly landing on top of the Ring leader, He Buckled His Knees and Rolled into the Grass.

"Huh, Get Away from me!" Yelled the Ring leader

"Oh? The Big bad Crime leader crying in Fear?" Asked Sting as he Shot tiny Fire balls at The Ring leaders feet.

"Ow! Hot! hot!" Yelled the Ring leader as he fell to the floor.

Sting walked towards the Ring leader as he Shivered on the Ground. "It's cold out" Said Sting "Uhh, David right? Justice isn't normally served cold" He told The Ringleader "But If you don't put that Gun down and follow me to the Police, I'm gonna have to Warm it up."

An Orange Flame began to emit from His hand When Suddenly A flash Blinded Sting momentarily. Causing the Mobster to run into a nearby Green House.

"Huh, Huh.." Panted 14 year old Vannessa Williams as she ran in Sting's Direction "Phew, Just like my Hero to be so Fast"  
Vannessa has been a Long time Fan of Sting ever since he Became a hero. "Ahh there he is by that Green House!"

She Ran and hid in the Bushes and Watched as Sting Burnt the Ringleaders feet. "Wow, I should take a pic!" She pulled out her IPhone and switched to the camera setting. "3..2...1" The Camera Flashed in a spastic pattern, Startling Vannessa for a moment.

"Hey! aghh." Grunted The Hero. "now I gotta look in that Maze of a Plant house"

A sudden gust of wind blew Where Vannessa was Hiding, Causing her Golden-Brown Hair to fly up.  
"Oh snap my Hair." Vannessa Yell-Whispered.

Sting heard Her Voice and Shouted out. "Who's There!"

Vannessa Ducked down to Avoid being Spotted.

"Herby? You there?" The Hero asked to his Backpack.

He got a beep in return as a Small Gray Cone Flew Out of his Book bag.  
The Cone morphed into a Robot with Yellow eyes.

"Yes I'm here" Said The Robot

"Could you Scan the Area for any other people?"

"How much of the Area?

"Just after those bushes."

"Okay. Scanning. Scanning" The Robot Released a Blue Light that passed over the surrounding area. Vannessa Laid down as much as she could to avoid the Light.

"….No Life forms found" the Robot Stated

"Ok" Said The Hero

"Phew" sighed the girl

"Phew" sighed a voice in the bushes.

"There you are!" Sting shot a ball of fire at the bush.

A teenaged girl jumped out in fear "Hey, Wait it's just me!" Shouted the Girl.

"What?" asked Sting as he took a Step closer to the Girl.

"It's me…Vannessa Williams, your biggest fan."

Sting Facepalmed When he realized who Vannessa was. "Go home" He said

"What?" Asked Vannessa

"Go, Home!"

"Why? I can help catch That Thug!" She Argued

"No you can't! Y-you're the Reason he got away!"

"Yeah, But I can lure him out By Being his Hostage!"

"She has a Point" Added Herby

"S-So!" He Shouted "It's too dangerous, And how'd you get here? Don't you live in Palm coast?"

"I'll be Fine! you're here." She Replied "And I took a Bus."

"No! I'm not gonna Get another civilian hurt…" He said Remorsefully.

"Another?"

"Herby Take her To the nearest police station"

Herby Looked at Sting then at Vannessa. "Alright"

Sting Watched as Herby Transformed in to a Floating Platform that Vannessa stepped onto.  
She Gave one last glance at Sting As he Ran into the Green House.

Sting Kicked The Door of the Greenhouse Open and Marched inside.

"Come out, come out Wherever You are."  
Sting Walked along the Paths of the Dark Green House. He Stumbled over a Fallen bundle of Vines and Noticed a Trail of dry rubber Footprints.

"There you are." Sting said to with a Smile.

The Footprints ended at a Bare wall. Sting was puzzled By this And Paced Back and Forth.

"How could he have disappeared?" Sting said to himself "He Didn't take off his shoes, if he did then the Foot prints wouldn't have stopped...Right under the Wall!"

Sting Blasted The Wall Out with a Fire ball. It revealed a set of Stairs that led into some Type of Scientific lab.

"Hmm, I Should be a Detective! I wonder if Sharp would let me use his Trench coat." Sting Said to himself as he Walked down into the Lab.

"Hey David Come out already! Save us both time!"

David Crawled under a Small inlet in the Wall, as Sting walked past him.

"Hello? are you even still here?" Asked Sting

David Aimed His Gun at Sting's Leg. The Pistol Clicked as he loaded it.

"There you Are!" Sting yelled as he stuck his Face down the inlet David was hiding in.

He Hopped back up as David Shot his Gun and Held on to the Chicken wire-like Ceiling.

"Did I get em?" David Crawled out too see where sting had went.

"Hey!" Sting Shouted, "Guns are Dangerous!" He Threw His Sword at David, Striking through his Gun and Plunged into the Wall.

David Got up and Ran Towards The Exit, while throwing random Flasks and Bottles onto the Ground.

"Now Your Destroying other Peoples property?" Sting said as he kicked him into a glass wall. "Are you trying to go to Jail?"

David lifted himself from the Glass when he Noticed something inside.

"Take this!" David Shouted as He Pulled out a Vase With two handles on the Side. David Gripped one of the Handles.

"Take What? Some old va.." Sting stopped mid-speech "Those Markings…aw no."

Sting Jumped Behind A Lab table as David Grabbed the Second handle.

"Gahh!" Shouted David.

Vannessa Sat atop of Herby who flew her to a Nearby Roof top.

"Hmm? This isn't a Police Station." Said Vannessa

"No it's not." Replied Herby "I must Leave you here in order for the Future to Survive."

"What?"

"I must Leave you here. Goodbye"

"What! How will I get home?"

Herby Paused for a moment. "Do as you please" He Then Flew Off To Stings location.

"As I please?" Vannessa Smiled as She Climbed down a Fire Escape.

"Eh! Get off of me!" Sting Kicked David Across the room.

David had Transformed into a Super Strong Plant crazy Monster of Legend, covered in Green, Roman Type Armor.

"Why Was That Vase Here?" Sting Yelled As He Dodged Giant Thorns Like The Matrix.

"Hey!" Sting said as he Ran Towards David "Calm down you monster!"

"MONster?" David Said From his Helmet "I'm a MOBster! Bwahaha" David Started Coughing (play this song,  watch?v=5S-BJ4gl1GQ for the Fight scene)

Sting Stared At David "Gosh that was horrible, You should think before you speak"

Just Then David's Skin Turned Black, His Eyes Glowed red, His Voice Grew Deeper, and The Armor Began to cover his entire body besides his face.

"Okay that's enough!" Sting Shot his Grappling Rope at the Vase But The Monster Smashed it to pieces, Spewing a Green liquid Everywhere.

"I am FREE!" Shouted the Monster. "And All who Try to Stop Raw Back, Will Die."

Sting Wrapped his Grappling line around Raw Back And Dragged him upstairs.

"Take This!" Sting Threw Raw Back Out the Front door of The Green House

Sting Then Shot both of his Lines at a Pole and Pulled back like a Sling Shot.

"This is gonna Hurt You, more than its gonna hurt me!" Sting let go of his Ropes.

He Shot like a Meteor Crashing into the Earth, Directly into Raw Back. Raw Back's Breastplate Broke as Sting Jumped off of him.

"Insolent Mortal!" Raw Back Slashed his Claws at Sting Who Retaliated With his Sword While Doing a Back flip.

"I'm Better With Two Swords, But I don't think you'll wait for me two get my other one" Sting's Sword Morphed itself into a Curved Dragon Shape.

Raw Back Grunted as he took notice of Stings Skill. "I have no interest in Fighting You! Now leave me be, before I kill you"

Sting Shrugged "Well neither do I, But you're an Evil spirit who wants Plants to rule, sooo.."

Sting Dashed at Raw Back And Expertly swung his Sword at Raw Back, Who Blocked it with his Claws. Sting Jumped Back a few Feet and Shot a Volley of Fire Balls at Raw Back who Summoned Wood from the Ground To Block Them.

"That's not going to work." Sting Said As He Dashed Towards Raw Back Who was busy Blocking The Fire Balls.

Raw Back Hit the Ground As Sting Slammed into Raw Backs Wood Wall. "Do you have a Death Wish!?" Raw Back Lunged at Sting and Slashed His Chest with his Claws.

"aghh!" Sting Punched Raw Back Away from him. "That's gonna hurt" Sting said As He Felt His Blood dripping from is Costume. "Lucky…Hit…" Sting Wobbled as he tried to Attack Raw Back, Who Smacked Him Away.

Sting Slowly Got back up. Raw Back ran at Him and Just as he Was Going to Land his Fist into his Face Sting Swayed to the Side, lifted Raw Back up and Threw him into the Green house.

"What! That Poison should have you dead Right now!" Shouted Raw Back.

Sting Dashed At Raw Back who Sent Multiple Vines at Sting. Sting jumped over the Vines and Started Running on top of them! Raw Back cut The Vines causing Sting to Fall to the Ground. Raw Back Wrapped Up Sting in vines up to his Neck, and Threw him to the Side of the Room. Raw Back took one last Look at Sting and Jumped out of the Green House.

Herby Saw Raw Back Swinging from Vines As he Headed towards Sting. "What?"

Herby Entered the Green House and to his Surprise Found Plants and Fire Everywhere. He Began to worry when he Saw Stings Sword in Dragon form on the Ground. When he Found Sting entangled in vines He Quickly Cut them off. He Then saw The Cuts on his Chest and closed the wound. He Scanned Stings Blood and Found out that Sting had been Poisoned. He took a Sample of the poison and Searched for a Cure online, He could find None.

Vannessa Ran into the Green House, She Did not See Sting or Herby because of the intense foliage, But She Saw The Wall that Sting Broke open And Ran down there.

"Geez" She Said " What happened here?" She Gestured to the Broken glass and Spilled chemicals and The Strange Green Substance near an inlet in the Wall.

Chemicals Splashed on to her legs as she walked around the Broken lab. She Began scratching at her leg.

"What is this stuff?" She asked herself as She Wiped the Green stuff off the wall with her Bare hand.

Then She noticed a Name Tag on the Floor that read The "Chemist"

"Who's the Chemist?" Just Then She Felt a Strange Cringing. as if someone was hurt, She Also felt the Life of the Plants she was near, she began to develop Caring Emotions for these plants and wanted to heal them. and She Did, She didn't know how but she Healed the Plants of the Chemicals that they were stained in.

"Who's there!" She Ran out of the Lab and Towards Sting who was Spacing out on the Ground.

"Move! let me Heal him!" She Said

Herby Stared at her.

"Quick hold him down so I can Heal him!"

Herby pulled out Four metal Arms and Held down Stings Arms and Legs.

"Okay." Vannessa Began Breathing Deeply as She Placed her Hands on Stings Chest.

Herby Watched as a Bright glow began Emitting from Vanessa's Hands. All the Greenery around them seemingly Began healing Sting As well.

"He's Awake!" Vine Tackle Yelled As Sting opened his Eyes.

He looked around and saw Spin Cycle, Snowbird, Herby and Vannessa gathered around him.

"Phew! I was beginning to think you would've never woke up." "Spin Cycle Sighed, Vine Tackle Elbowed him. "Ow! Hey!"

"We're glad you okay" Snowbird said as He Gave Sting a Fist bump. "If it weren't for Vine Tackle..."

"Yeah, Thanks." Sting Grunted as he sat up. "Wait, Did you say Vine Tackle?!"

"Yup!" She Replied "Your new Partner!

Sting Facepalmed, "Go Home" The Heroes Chuckled

On a Roof top

Raw Back Sat on the edge of a Building watching the people below when suddenly He Felt a Presence behind him.

"Who's There!" He Shouted as He Spun around, Ready for battle.

"Don't Worry," Said a Woman in Purple clothing and a weird haircut. "I'm a Friend..."

Raw Back Will Return...


End file.
